Draynor Village
Draynor Village is a small village between Falador and Lumbridge. Draynor Village is a popular spot for fishing, banking, and certing items. For free players, Draynor Village offers a low-level fishing spot and good ranging targets in the south-east. Draynor Village is under the administration of Varrock, due to the fact it is part of the kingdom of Misthalin. Arranging duels in Draynor Village is popular because it has the closest bank to Lumbridge, the location players are teleported to when they die. Stores Draynor's market is just west of the bank and contains the certification stalls. As Draynor is the geographical centre of free-to-play ''RuneScape Classic'' and is home to the three certing stalls (Miles, Giles, and Niles), it is the unofficial trading centre of Classic. Players often gather in the bank, south of the bank, or east of the bank just south of the grain field to trade items. Buildings of Interest Draynor Village is small, but its central south position on the free-to-play map area and its bank make it an important area. The low-level fishing spots and high density of trees in the nearby forest make it a popular place to train for new players. Morgan's house Players can talk to Morgan in his house to start the Vampire Slayer quest. There is a spawn garlic which can be obtained by searching the cupboard upstairs. Only one may be collected at a time, however players can collect multiple by utilizing the drop trick. Aggie the Witch Aggie the Witch has a house on the north side of Draynor Village. Players can bring her ingredients to get different colored dyes and some other quest related items made. There is also a spawn of cheese and tomato, useful for cooking pizza. Ned's house Ned is a retired sailor and lives on the east side of Draynor Village. He makes ropes for players, if you give him either 15 coins or 4 balls of wool. He is also involved in the Dragon Slayer and Prince Ali Rescue quests. Bank The Draynor Village bank has always been a popular place for players to gather and trade, duel, and talk. This in part is due to it being the closest bank to Lumbridge, making it useful for players who are dueling. Another reason for the activity in Draynor are the certification stalls, encouraging trade. Occasionally an imp or a black knight will wander into the bank. Low level fishers and woodcutters also tend to utilize the bank. Jail The criminal Lady Keliand the jailguards are a group of who inhabit the jail east of Draynor Village. The jail plays an important part in Prince Ali Rescue. Draynor Manor To the north of the village is a large mansion. It is home to Count Draynor, whom Morgan tasks with destroying in the Vampire Slayer quest. The Ernest the Chicken quest also takes place here. Wizard's Tower To the south of Draynor Village is Wizard's Tower, home to many wizards and an important location in many quests. Quests *Vampire Slayer may be started by speaking to Morgan, in his house. *You can help Ernest the Chicken by speaking to Veronica at the entrance of Draynor Manor. Human NPC's *Lady Keli *Aggie *Ned *Morgan *Veronica *Miles, Niles and Giles *Jailguards *Banker Monsters * One level 46 Black Knight * Multiple level 37 Jailguards * Multiple level 13 Dark Wizards * One level 7 Goblin * Multiple level 2 Spiders * Multiple level 2 Rats Miscellaneous Grain field This field contains many wheat crops which becomes grain when picked, an essential ingredient in processing flour. South of this field players will find Leela, one of the major characters in the Prince Ali Rescue quest. Fishing spots Raw shrimp and raw anchovies may be fished with a small net, while raw sardines and raw herring may be fished with a rod and bait. There is a level 46 Black knight roaming the area, however it is not aggressive unlike the those found in the Black Knights' Fortress. Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Vampire Slayer Category:Needs image